


Unrealistic Expectations

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker!Rose, Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Rose Tyler, cake creator extraordinaire, gets the commission of a lifetime. With the assistance of her new client, James, Rose works relentlessly on her new project to fulfill his outrageous requests.





	Unrealistic Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Yo, like, I don't even know what happened here. One minute, Jeeno was sending me snippets of her powerpoint presentation and the next minute I'm messaging her a Bakery AU based off one of the lines. Idek. 
> 
> So yeah, the prompt is: "Client may have unrealistic expectations that we must temper."  
> Jeeno also sent me another prompt a week or so ago: "secrets."
> 
> I hope you like this! It's basically fluff and sugar. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

James Smythe has a secret. Well, many secrets, if he’s being honest with himself, but most of them stem from the biggest secret of them all. 

He has a crush on the blonde at the Blue Box Shoppe, a small bakery in his neighborhood with the most delectable treats in the windows. He loves her smile, the way it lights up the shoppe and the way her tongue dances in the corner. He’s mesmerized by the way she interacts with everyone in her business, and if she’s even a fraction as wonderful as the gorgeous treats that line the windows, well, he wouldn’t be surprised. 

The kicker is, he doesn’t actually  _ know _ the woman behind the counter and has never spoken a word to her. The one time he’d visited the shop, a redhead with attitude had served him his mini banana cheesecake and triple espresso, and the woman of his interest had remained conspicuously absent the whole time. 

Every day he walks by the Blue Box Shoppe on his way to work where he teaches as a professor of aeronautical engineering and physics at the nearby university. 

And every day he gazes through the window, his heart skipping a beat when  _ she’s _ there, smiling and laughing with one of her patrons. And every day, there’s that brief flare of jealousy. She  _ could _ be laughing with him over something witty he’s just said, but in order for that to happen, he actually has to step inside the shop. Unfortunately for him, he’s always been a bit of a coward, especially since he lost his family several years back. 

James sighs, glancing through the window on his walk to work and grinning despite himself at the expression of joy on the blonde’s face. Maybe someday he’ll work up the courage to go back inside.

* * *

 

“James,” Jack waves a hand in front of his face, “Earth to James. You with me?”

James shakes his head, coming back to the present. 

“Where’d you go? Off adventuring with your bakery blonde?” Jack smiles widely, somehow knowing  _ exactly _ where his mind had been.

“Oh, I so regret telling you about her.” He sighs loudly, rolling his eyes and avoids his friend’s knowing gaze. 

“Why don’t you just go back? You’re always whining about how the coffee here at the office is rubbish, and I  _ know _ they have those banana cheesecakes you like.” Jack raises an eyebrow in expectation.

“Mmmm,” James mumbles, not wanting to admit the real reason he hasn’t gone back.

Jack studies James for several moments then sighs. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“Oi, I’m not scared, just… God, Jack, what if she doesn’t even look at me? What if I’m just another customer in a line of other customers?” He knows he sounds pathetic, but he can’t hide the truth from his best friend. 

Jack sighs and leans back in his chair, then props his legs up on James’s desk. “Tell you what. Make yourself different than all the others. My birthday is in a few weeks, and you know how I like to go all out with my party. Order a birthday cake – I don’t care what, just surprise me – and go wild. The crazier the better. Ianto won’t mind, even though it’s his party too.”

James ponders Jack’s idea and nods in agreement. “You’ll come with me?”

Jack laughs. “Nope! I’ll tell Yan you’re taking care of the cake, and it’s all on you.”

With a heavy swallow, James agrees.

“Good man,” Jack says, then stands up so he can reach over and clap James on the shoulder. “Go get that girl.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days, James designs a basic outline for Jack’s cake. Despite not knowing the mechanics behind cake design, he thinks his idea will be possible to create in cake form, and he anxiously awaits the weekend when he has time to visit the bakery. 

By the time Saturday morning rolls around, James buzzes with nervous energy. He skips down the stairs in his building and out the door, practically running down the street until he stops outside Blue Box Shoppe, carefully clutching his design under his arm. 

With a deep breath, James opens the door and steps inside.

“Morning!” the familiar redhead calls out. “Be with you in a mo’!”

James nods and peruses the bakery options of the day. A banana scone catches his attention, and when he’s called to order, he requests the scone and tea. While Donna – he’d read her name tag – fills his order, he asks about the cake. “Do you take custom cake orders?”

“Yep!” Donna calls out from behind the glass. “Rose takes care of cake orders, but she’s not in today. It’s her mum’s birthday, and Jackie’d pitch a fit if Rose didn’t spend the day with her.”

James smiles, trying to stuff back the crushing disappointment. “When will Rose be back?” He loves how her name sounds on his tongue. “I have an idea I’d like to discuss with her.”

Donna squints at James a moment, then shakes her head. “I can take the order, and if there are any issues, she’ll give you a call.”

James hesitates a moment. As much as he’d like to give the order directly Rose herself, he thinks the cake idea is difficult enough to warrant a special consult over the phone. “Yeah, sure, I have the idea here.”

When he reveals the plans, Donna laughs. “You’re bloody kidding, right?” she asks. “This is impossible.” 

“Oh, Donna,” he says with a wink, “Nothing’s impossible. Just give Rose the plans and have her call me. All my contact information is in the folder.”

“Well, Spaceman,” she says once more after a glance at the designs. “It’s a good thing you came to Rose. She’s not your average cake baker, and if anyone can do it, it’s Rose.”

“Brilliant!” he replies with a wide smile, then picks up his scone and tea to go. “See you later, Donna!”

Donna waves, then turns to walk to the back of the bakery with his plans, and with an excited spring of anticipation, James turns and leaves the shop.

* * *

 

“Donna, what’s this?” Rose calls out, sifting through the new orders on her desk the following Monday afternoon. She holds up the blue folder filled with James’s cake plans and points at the note on the cover:  _ Client may have unrealistic expectations that we must temper. _

“Oh, that nutter,” Donna says as she peeks her head around the door. “Have you looked at his idea?”

Rose laughs, shaking her head at Donna’s note, then flips open the folder to look at the contents. “Wow,” she says, staring at the plans. 

The proposed cake is impossible. Or, rather,  _ almost _ impossible, but she studies it for several moments before commenting. It’s designed after one of the old police boxes that had been the inspiration for her shop name, and – she peers closely at the notes – it’s about four feet tall. The police box is designed, however, with entire worlds inside, making the cake look bigger-on-the-inside. Several planets hang suspended in orbit, and the sketches are incredible. 

Rose flips through the pages, studying the ideas for each planet, then returns to the first page with the customer’s contact information on his business card.  _ James Smythe, Professor of Aeronautical Engineering and Physics, King’s College, London.  _ An email address is listed with two telephone numbers, one of which is a hastily scrawled mobile number.

She smirks. That explains the complicated design and the space theme. 

Excitement zips down her spine as she picks up her phone and dials James’s number.

* * *

 

James answers his phone despite the unknown number. “Hello?”

“Hi, is this James Smythe?” a woman’s voice asks.

At his affirmative answer, she continues. “This is Rose Tyler, owner of Blue Box Shoppe.” His stomach swoops, and he clutches his mobile closer to his ear. “Sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner. We’re closed Sundays, and I don’t have time to look at orders until Monday afternoons.”

“Oh, no problem,” he replies, internally sighing in relief. The past few days had been torture waiting for her call.

“I just looked at your cake design, and I love it,” Rose continues, clearly unaware of his internal crisis. “I’d love to meet with you to talk about it, as some of the elements are quite difficult, and it looks like you have some of the design expertise to help me out.”

“Yeah! I can do that. In fact, if you’re free this afternoon, my last class ends at 4. I live a few buildings down from your bakery, and I can stop by on my way home.” James hopes he doesn’t sound too eager. 

“Just a mo’, I need to ask Donna if she can stay that late.” There’s muffled talking in the background for several moments before Rose returns. “James? Yeah, that’ll work. I’ll see you later today. Just knock on the door, and I’ll come get you. We close at 2, so the door will be locked.”

“Sounds great, see you then!” He ends the call and takes a few deep breaths. Honestly, he’s being ridiculous. It’s a crush, that’s all it is. He’s a grown man and should be immune to such trivial things. 

With a shake of his head, James attempts to focus his thoughts on his upcoming lecture and gathers his things.

* * *

 

At the sound of the knock, Rose rushes to the entrance to her shop and throws open the door with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm. In front of her stands a tall, skinny bloke with deliciously tousled brown hair and a brown, pinstriped suit with cream-colored Converse shoes. The look is a bit unconventional but entirely way too sexy, and Rose blinks, not quite expecting that last thought. Down girl, she thinks to herself. James is a  _ customer, _ not a delicious treat to devour. 

Plastering a smile on her face, she open the door for James, then holds out her hand. “Hi, James?”

“Yep! That’s me, James Smythe,” James replies, shaking her hand. 

After a long moment, he clears his throat, and she blushes, realizing a little too late she’d held his hand a bit longer than socially acceptable for a hand shake. 

“Ah, right, come on, then. Donna’s waiting for us in the kitchen. More room back there.” Rose guides James to the back until they reach the table where his designs are spread out over the surface. 

Rose fills the kettle and prepares three cups of tea and leftover scones from the day, then sets the tray on the table before gesturing to James and Donna to sit down. As they dig into the treats, she brings up James’s designs.

“I have to confess, the second I saw your designs, I knew I wanted to bake your cake. It’s incredible, James. Is it for anyone special?”

James smiles at her words. “It’s for my mate Jack. He and his boyfriend always throw themselves a huge birthday party every year since it’s the same day, and this year he told me to take care of the cake. Obviously, I can’t bake, so after hearing good things about your bakery, I decided to come down.” The tips of his ears blush at this last tidbit, and Rose bites her tongue to keep from asking. 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason you came here?” Donna asks, smirking at James. His blush intensifies, and Rose shoots Donna a look. 

“I– Um, uh…” He fumbles for words until Rose decides to rescue him.

“Let’s talk about your design, James,” she says, rolling her eyes at Donna, who shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of tea, her eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“I’d love to,” he says, leaning towards her and the designs. 

“Normally I don’t need my clients to assist me with the cakes they request, but I think I’ll need your help with this one.” Rose picks up the designs and points at the planets. “I think I’ve figured out how to work the box bit; it’ll be complicated, but I have a mate who helps me out with wooden support pieces when I need them. The problem is some of the dimensions and how to suspend the planets on the inside to give it the look you want. Each piece will have to be created separately and then positioned inside as separate elements. Can you help me?” 

“Whatever you need, Rose,” James replies, and much to her dismay, she feels herself flush at the way he says her name. 

“Great. So here’s my idea…” For the next hour, Rose, James, and Donna work over the designs and finalize plans for the cake. 

Rose experiences the thrill of excitement that comes with project that will challenge her artistic abilities; in design school, she’d always been drawn to the more complex projects, and this cake is something that had sparked her attention the moment she’d seen the sketches. James’s artistic skills and complete and utter  _ brilliance _ with answering all of her questions impresses her so much, that even though she doesn’t really  _ need _ him at bakery when it comes time to put the cake together, she decides to ask him anyway. 

By the time they finish planning, it’s well into the evening.

“I need to get home,” Donna announces with a yawn. “Lee has some work to do and needs me to look after the kids for a bit. That and I’m bloody starving. You kids have fun.” She winks at Rose and heads out of the kitchen to leave.

* * *

 

As soon as Donna’s gone, James sits quietly for a moment, trying to talk himself out of asking Rose for dinner. Much to his delight, he and Rose had clicked immediately, falling into an easy back and forth with each other while sharing jokes and laughter. 

“Um, Rose, I hope this isn’t too presumptuous of me to ask, but can I take you to dinner tonight?” He holds his breath as he waits for her answer.

Thankfully, he doesn’t to wait long. “How ‘bout chips?” she asks, directing one of her tongue-touched smiles in his direction. His mouth goes dry.

“Yeah, sounds great,” he manages to answer without squeaking like an adolescent. 

“Give me ten minutes to lock up the shop, and I’ll be good to go. I know a place just down the street. It’s my favorite!” Rose hops up and moves the tray to the sink, quickly rinsing the dishes and cleaning out the kettle. 

“Alonzo’s?” he asks, curiously, as it’s one of his favorite chippies as well.

“Yes!” Rose turns to him with a smile. “Oh, that’s right, you live around here. If you’re bored with it, we can go somewhere–”

“Nope!” He shakes his head. “Alonzo’s it is. His chips and banana milkshakes are the best in London.”

* * *

 

James walks into Jack’s flat two weeks later and fidgets anxiously as he waits for Rose’s text. Making a face at the suspicious noises coming from Jack and Ianto’s bedroom, he makes for the kitchen to have drink before Rose arrives with the cake. 

The past two weeks have been  _ fantastic, _ filled with several cake planning sessions and late nights with chips. Their first date – if he’s allowed to consider it as such – he’d forgotten his wallet, much to his great embarrassment, and Rose’s amused words still linger in his mind.  _ “What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me.” _ She’d been the first one to call it a date, and he hopes there will be more of them in the future. 

His phone dings, informing him of Rose and Donna’s arrival, and as he walks out of the flat to help them with the complicated transportation process, he yells at Jack and Ianto through their bedroom door. “Rose is here, so please be… Not doing whatever you’re doing when she gets here.” Muffled laughter echoes through the door, and James rolls his eyes. His friends always have their hands all over each other, and as happy as he is for them, he’s had more than his fair share of an eye full on multiple occasions. 

Clearing his mind of those images, he runs to the door and sprints down the stairs, arriving at the front door just as Donna and Rose arrive carrying his cake precariously. 

With great care, they manage to get it into the flat without disaster – thanks to the lift – and onto the counter. It’s still covered up, and he hasn’t yet seen the finished product. 

Finally, Jack and Ianto leave their bedroom and introductions are made. The party formally starts thirty minutes from when they’d scheduled delivery, so James excitedly pesters his friend to unveil his cake before the rest of the guests arrive. 

“We’ve been working for  _ days, _ Jack. I really think you’ll love it,” James says, and Donna squawks indignantly behind him.

“Oi,  _ you’ve _ been working? Rose hasn’t thought of anything else the last two weeks. Or  _ anyone _ else, for that matter.” Donna winks at Jack, and looks between Rose and James with a pointed stare. Jack laughs in delight. 

“Let’s see it,” Jack commands.

With a practiced flourish, Rose pulls the sheet off the cake, and despite knowing what it’s supposed to look like, the finished product is far beyond his expectations. Next to him, Jack and Ianto gasp in delight before peppering Rose with endless praises. She blushes a wonderful shade of pink, and James can’t keep his eyes off her.

* * *

 

After the unveiling of the cake and finally ducking away from the compliments of Jack and Ianto, Rose sips a glass of wine in the living room, standing by the window and admiring the view of the city. 

“Ahem.” At the sound of James clearing his throat, Rose turns around and smiles at her new friend. 

“So, no more cake planning sessions,” James says, then takes a pull of his beer. 

Her heart thuds in her chest as she tries to shake away the disappointment of this fact. No more cake planning sessions means no more “dates” with James.

“Yeah,” she answers softly. “Guess not.” She bites her lip and looks at him, but he’s studying his glass as though it holds all the answers of the universe.

“I was wondering,” he stars, and Rose holds her breath in anticipation.

“Yeah?”

Finally, he meets her gaze. “Well, I was wondering if you’d still like to see me, even though we finished the cake.”

She smiles. “I’d like that.”

James clears his throat. “And, um, maybe go on a date? Or something, I don’t know.” He peers at her in what is clearly nervous anticipation, and it takes all her self control to not launch herself at him and kiss him firmly on the mouth. 

“I thought we’ve already been on a date. I paid for chips, remember?” She smirks at him, tongue between her teeth. 

Much to her delight, he flushes at her words, and Rose can’t hold herself back anymore. With a decisive step forward, Rose reaches for the lapels on his jacket and pulls him down in one smooth movement. She kisses him, then, following her instincts to do so, and she’s rewarded when he groans into her mouth and wraps his arms around her. 

The kiss is interrupted when Jack’s loud’s whooping in the background pulls them apart, and they smile stupidly at each other before turning to Jack.

“Hey,” he pouts, “It’s  _ my  _ birthday! How come I didn’t get one of those from either of you?”

  
  
  



End file.
